Introduction
by Tigeress33565
Summary: “Well. That was a nice introduction.” What happens when Namine meddles...No couples...yet. Implied Yaoi/Yuri. You should know the couples by now XD


Namine watched as the three male blonde's, male bluenette, a pink-haired man and the only black-haired girl entered the dark hall. "What the hell. Roxas what's going on?" The only girl asked. The shortest blonde shook his head. "I don't know Xion. Saix can you see anything? Marluxia, can you hear anything?" Roxas asked the sharp eyed bluenette. Saix shook his head. It's too dark." he growled. The pink haired man sighed. "Nope. Nothing." Marluxia said. The tallest blonde sighed. "Why did Namine send us 'ere again Demyx?" he asked the slightly shorter blonde. "I think she said she wanted us ta' meet some people Luxord." Demyx chirped. "Dandy." Roxas hissed in annoyance. "What? Did she want us to meet an empty hall?" Suddenly the lights were on. Harsh light lit the room. Standing their were six other people. All pretty much in a death hold to keep silent. A blonde girls hand was covering a tall red-heads mouth. While her other hand was yanking a guys long blonde hair. The red-head had a hand covering the girls mouth and his other arm had a man with an eye patch and scars in a chock hold. Said pirate man was yanking on the red-heads hair, the other hand messing up the girls antenna style hair. A shorter slate-hared guy smirking wickedly from a yard away. A silver-haired man was standing next to him with a small smile. A cruel smile. But still a smile. "Well. In less the definition of empty has been changed I'm willing to say that this hall is not empty. Thats only my opinion though." Xion muttered to her friend. Roxas nodded. "I don't think their sane." Demyx muttered. Marluxia sighed again. "If _Demyx _the most insane person alive, says their not sane. They are _not _sane." he said. Roxas nodded. "That settles it. We're leaving before someone dies. " he said turning and walking back towards the door. "Stop right there!" came a soft but firm voice. "Namine!" Everyone, including the strangers cried. Said girl was outside the doors. "The twelve of you aren't leaving until you al know each other properly!" And with that the two barley man outside the doors shut the and a lock was turned and a bolt was bolted. "Well...This sucks." Said the red-head. "I hope you know. We blame the majority of you." Xion called. The four caught in the battle of hair finally lost their balance and fell. All of them on their faces. Roxas and Xion burst out laughing while Demyx had the courtesy to muffle his. The others smirked. Or snickered in Marluxia's case. The blonde girl jumped up first. "Look what you did Axel!" she screamed at the redhead. "What ever Larxene! It was all Xigbar's fault!" Axel growled. The pirate sneered. "Yeah right dude! Creepy man is the one who made us fall, man!" Xigbar muttered. The blonde male snarled. "It's Vexen! NOT creepy man! And this is all Xemnas' fault! He's the one who freaked Larxene out. Causing her to grab Axel's hair, who then grabbed Xigbar to keep from falling. I went to calm her down, and she grabbed me. Then those people came in and you all freaked out. Trying to keep each other quiet. WHILE BEING TO STUPID TO JUST FREAKING LET GO!!!!" she finished screaming. The slate haired guy snickered and Axel glared at him. "Shut it Zexion." he growled. They were brought out of their little fight when Roxas threw a chair at the wall. "What the hell!?" Larxene called. They ignored her as Roxas picked up a broken chair leg and walked over to the door and calling to Namine. "Namine, Open the door or I'll burn it down!" he said. "Yeah right!" came the muffled reply. Roxas motioned to Demyx. The blonde pulled out a bottle of water from a small bag at his side. They drenched the stick and Xion pulled out a box of matches. Axel stared at them as she picked one and lit it. The fire consuming the top of the match. He walked closer as they set the leg afire. The fire went out. But they fanned the smoke under the door. It was immediately unlocked and Namine ran in. Only for Xion to pat her on the head and the six of them leave. She giggled nervously at the glares she received. "well. That was a nice introduction."


End file.
